


I'm Exposed and It's No Big Surprise

by NidoranDuran



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Shapeshifting, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After falling into a Skrull ambush, Captain Marvel can do nothing to save herself now from the humiliating plan the Skrulls have to ruin her reputation by broadcasting her having sex with "animals". Commission for pantboy678





	I'm Exposed and It's No Big Surprise

With her outfit torn in several places and a hand gripping her hair, a defeated Captain Marvel looked dizzily in toward a camera, head spinning from the agony and pressure of a battle she had been on the miserably failed side of, her costume ripped and torn off of her body. "This is the best your people can offer?" snarled one of the Skrulls, standing proudly over her, rubbing his massive cock up against her cheek as he gripped her blonde hair and kept her head still. "Pathetic. Je'bann, prepare the cameras, we go now." A massive, veiny cock swatted down with harsh and impactful strikes against Captain Marvel's face, as the Skrull flaunted his control over her now, a boastful and gloating show of humiliating dominance.

Every breath Captain Marvel took in was heavy with the smell of cock, something unmistakably alien about the massive Skrull prick that only made it even more agonizing for her as she shivered in place, but she was cross-eyed and incapable of looking straight toward the camera shoved in her face, lost to the hopelessness of a situation she had absolutely no way to save herself from now. There wasn't any real hope now for saving herself as she hung nervously in the fray of absolute submission, the victim of an ambush that had been pulled off with this sole intention; they didn't just want to beat Captain Marvel, they wanted her humiliated thoroughly before the world.

The Skrulls had set up a perfect ambush for her, lured Captain Marvel into somewhere they had rigged up a sonic weapon meant to daze and disorient someone with Kree physiology. She was weakened, unable to tap into her powers or fight the strength and focus she needed to channel anything or fight back. With her arms held limp at her side, she was all but human for the purposes of saving herself now from the Skrulls, who had invaded a television studio for good reason; they wanted the people of Earth to see their heroine completely humiliated in the most depraved and foul of ways, prepared to broadcast live for all to see.

Millions of people would soon be watching the Skrull cock Captain Marvel's face with repeated, harsh strikes do much worse to her too. And all she could do was stare glassy-eyed into the camera, as a hand dragged her face back and forth along the shaft, making this punishing treatment into something even worse for the poor heroine. "This planet will be ours now, 'Captain'," the Skrull continued, "and you will learn what that means soon enough."

Barely coherent, Captain Marvel was still capable of realizing how bad a situation she was in, the humiliating impact of each brutal cockslap making her shudder in raw shame, wishing she could pull herself out from this vile tailspin, but she was waylaid by even worse as the slapping stopped and the grinding of the cock against her face intensified. It smeared its way all over her features, punishing her and forcing her to endure the potent 'aroma' with each breath she took, and she was too disoriented to control her breathing, working on autopilot as she hung in utter misery before them.

Finally, she was dragged up the length of the cock, toward the Skrull's head, and positioned such that her mouth was forced open by the impending pressure. She loathed it, but she didn't really have a choice in this position, shuddering and aching as she tried to deal with a situation completely removed from her control, so vile and senseless. She wasn't able to stop any of this, and as that first push of a few inches into her mouth claimed her, she felt herself sink into abject despair at the hands of a twisted monster ready to ruin her, to lay waste to her utterly, and she could do nothing to spare herself this humiliation now.

But it got even worse as where a Skrull once stood was now a big, burly wolf standing up on its hind legs, the oversized cock changing into something canine in shape but still as massive as before, but even worse, not only because of the furry animal before her, but because of the massive, swollen knot at the base of his cock. She struggled now with the suddenness of this realization all too late, as strong fore-paws pressed against her shoulder and forced her harshly down to the floor.

Captain Marvel ended up on all fours just in time to be utterly savaged by a wicked facefucking courtesy of a transformed Skrull, who took great delight in panting and heaving like a real animal through the excitement of fucking her and humiliating her. It was in that moment, with a dog fucking her mouth, that the cameras began to broadcast their wicked show, a twisted video of a helpless Captain Marvel not degraded by alien invaders who had successfully taken the planet, but by an animal. The Skrulls didn't want to announce their presence, didn't want to show that Captain Marvel was their captive, they simply wanted to destroy her image and her legacy. To ensure that she was disgraced and her legacy tarnished.

Deep, harsh thrusts forced her jaw to open up harder than she would have liked, struggling and choking under the roughness and vulgarity of an oversized dog cock forcing its way into her mouth repeatedly, with absolutely no way for her to fight against it or pull herself up from this despair. Back and forth slams of the wolf's dick drove on stubbornly, approaching the thrill of penetrating her throat, and as much as she wished she could fight it off and stop it, she didn't feel herself capable of actually dealing with this in any concrete way. Not even aware of the camera now being on and how she was, by all appearances, sucking off a wolf just for fun, Captain Marvel was under too much pressure to really bright together coherent thoughts in line and do something of value with all of this treatment.

All of the aggressive and needy panting led the Skrull a convincing bestial act, coming off like an oversized white wolf having his fun with her mouth and completely ruining her, making for what looked to be something so wicked and twisted that there stood absolutely no hope for Captain Marvel to come off good in this showing. In the meantime, he got to enjoy the feeling of a hot, wet mouth struggling around his cock, his eager thrusts pushing on with brutal vigor and a vulgar thrill leaving everything burning worse by the second as she tried to deal with it all. Her throat drew ever closer, each thrust working steadily toward that prize and to that wicked satisfaction, and the Skrull could not have been happier to indulge in her body and completely punish her.

Taking a big wolf dick down her throat wasn't easy or wanted. Captain Marvel felt the pressure hit her hard as she struggled under the pulse of this heat, a choking wreck punished very abruptly by the feelings and sensations of something raw and absolutely wrong. Nothing could save Captain Marvel now from this punishment, from the feelings of shame pulsing through her, but to feel the wolf cock penetrate her throat put everything on an even more brutal level still than any of that. She choked on the cock, making noises that did her no favours in the dignity department, and it was bound to get only worse for her still as she endured this mistreatment.

Captain Marvel's throat spasmed around the invading cock as she struggled to choke it down, feeling raw panic overtake her in the midst of feelings she simply couldn't deal with. Gagging loud and harsh on the oversized wolf dick was only natural in this show of absolute panic, but it being an normal reaction didn't help make her feel any better, needing to find the grounding to make sense of this, needing to find some way to uplift herself and make this situation work out better in her favour. She needed a way out, and instead of a way out she only received the punishing pressure and heat of a cock getting even harder still with her.

Spit bubbled around her lips as she struggled with this, the wolf cock beginning to pull out thick strands of messy drool with each pull back, before making her gag loudly again on each push forward. It was a vulgar back and forth, one that Captain Marvel showed herself helpless to do anything about as she struggled with this choking, spasming mess of punishment and panic. Every sensation only grew more unbearable for her, and she found herself lost to feelings of complete despair and panic. There was no way for her to pull herself up from this mad downward spiral now, and Captain Marvel wished desperately for sense and focus that simply didn't come to her.

Only two feelings really sank for Captain Marvel as she knelt there. One was panic, a desperate need to pull herself out of this situation and fight her way through this, something she simply could do wasn't right. The other was shame, as this Skrull used her and she noticed the blinking of the camera's recording light from the corner of her eye; she was helpless here, and they were going to ruin her with this. There was no pulling up out of this punishment now, and such a realization did not come easily to the sore heroine.

The feeling of a big cock stuffing her throat induced a special sort of panic within Captain Marvel. Even if she didn't necessarily 'need' to breathe in some ways, there was a physiological reflex to this treatment that made for something twisted, something that she was completely defenseless against now. Pushed on back and forth through the tumultuous feelings of panic that burned her up, all Captain Marvel could do was gag and sputter in pathetic shame and humiliation, struggling under the swell of something too powerful and wrong for her to have any hope of pulling out of the spiraling descent of.

Heavy dog balls slapped against her face as the wolf Skrull got deeper down her throat, punishing her with depths and aggression hot enough for her to feel the true swell of shame and panic that lit her up now. The knot was right up against her lips, a flush and imposing threat punishing her even harder yet, giving her something she had simply had no way of dealing with. She was stuck here, lost to this spiraling madness and to something unstoppable, something insane. Everything burned hotter and more shameful inside of Captain Marvel and she felt herself trapped with no way to pull out of this downward spiral, a descent leaving her completely obliterated by senseless heat and something truly mad.

Then came the harsh twist, the howl of the wolf fucking her mouth and a hard shove forward. Captain Marvel had no time to brace herself or fight back against this before the wolf forced his way harshly forward, trapping his knot behind her teeth with one powerful thrust that ensued her jaw would hold it there unless it dislocated entirely, locking his cock down her throat. Chaotic, reckless, eager noises followed as the Skrull wolf came right down her throat, pumping cum directly into her stomach to the absolute dismay and panic of a woman struggling to fight off now against a fate too insane to even grasp.

The cum settled into her stomach, and not particularly gracefully. Captain Marvel shuddered under the shame of churning panic and humiliation, feeling the utter shame of a sensation completely removed from sense. She was stuck here now, locked in place by the knot lodged in her mouth, and there was no escape for Captain Marvel as she struggled and strained back against this madness, wishing for sense and escape, wishing for some way out. The wolf held firm, stronger than she was in this compromised stage and able to anchor her firmly in place.

For a moment, the only consolation was that the wolf couldn't do much to her with his knot locking them in place like this, a brief reprieve from at least the roughest and most brutal of his intentions. It wasn't a hope that lasted, as Captain Marvel heard the steady clip-clop from behind of a bigger threat, her head stuck looking forward and not able to turn around to check what was happening as she thought the worst, worrying about the ways that she was stuck in place until finally she felt it.

The flared, monstrous tip of a horsecock pushed itself up against her ass, and Captain Marvel could do absolutely nothing now to spare herself from what was bout to happen to her, struggling and shuddering in worry but ultimately stuck helpless and hopeless in place now as this swell of chaos got to her stronger and fiercer. The panic reached new heights as she felt the massive cock begin to force its way forward, giving absolutely zero care or mercy to the reality of what Captain Marvel could actually handle as he began to push forward and sink into her. She could do nothing to stop this or save herself now from the steadily impending madness, and that came with something truly mad.

The horse stepped over her, casting a shadow over her back as he started to shove forward. Captain Marvel screamed around the wolf cock lodged in her throat as she felt the madness and pressure take hold of her, her body struggling and shuddering now under something twisted and completely untenable, body struggling now to make sense of something so stark and so wicked that she couldn't really grasp the finer points of what she was doing, but she knew she needed to do something about it. She just hadn't the slightest idea what at this juncture, as she felt the horse begin to work stubbornly and roughly forward with the single-minded intention of stuffing her ass full of cock and completely ruining her. NO hesitation now, no mercy. Just reckless, waste-laying depravity.

Greedy and powerful thrusts forced the horsecock in deep, left Captain Marvel struggling like never before to deal with something pushing in with punishing vigor. She was used to taking a beating, but the horse showed so little grace in forcing her ass open and stuffing it in tight, forcing her to open up and loosen under pressures and sensations completely removed from sense or control. Everything he did to her was a show of brutality and lust, something that made her struggle to deal with pressures growing completely out of control, and nothing was going to save her now from this madness. She was going to be able to handle whatever the horse cock did to her; she was strong enough for that. But she wasn't going to like it.

The wolf rocked back and forth a little bit, not able to do much in his position but still flaunting a sense of wicked glee and indulgence that left Captain Marvel twisting and toiling in agony and panic, struggling to deal with feelings getting hotter out of control now. As the horse picked up his pace she could feel absolute misery taking over, locked in place and hopeless now against something so devoid of sense or sanity that she could feel the hate reaching its boiling point inside of her. Still powerful to fight this, she had to endure the massive leathery horsecock fucking her ass while wolf cock still plugged up her throat, a double whammy of humiliation and pressure she wished so badly that she could escape from, but she was helpless here.

But there, before all the world watching the shameful video, Captain Marvel got her guts pounded by a horse, and there was no escaping that reality. She twisted and writhed, miserable through the mess of this mistreatment, through the agony and shame of being defeated and then subjected to even worse past that for good measure, a show of roughness and brutality meant to induce a breakdown of all that held her together. Every hard push onward, every challenging thrust stuffing her ass and rearranging her internal organs all fed into something absolutely miserable and twisted, and with a wolf cock plugging up her through she could do nothing to explain herself or want that Skrulls had invaded Earth again and that she needed help.

Instead, the world got to watch Captain Marvel give of all appearances of being a barnyard whore guzzling wolf cum and then taking it up her fine ass from a horse. Utter insanity ruled her body and pressed into her with wicked, destructive vigor and fucked her into such utter misery, but to anyone watching, it would have seemed different. How could a superhero like Captain Marvel get overpowered? Why wouldn't she have fought these things off if she didn't want it? To anyone watching, the implication was clear; Captain Marvel was a whore for animal cock, and that was going to ensure her public perception and her career were forever tarnished.

Still the horse kept fucking her ass, and Captain Marvel could do nothing to spare herself this misery, left useless and worn down, until finally one powerful thrust buried itself in and the noise of an over-eager horse whining excitedly came on the heels of complete surrender. The horse came deep inside of Captain Marvel's ass, making her shudder and struggle under the pulse of pure misery, something that she couldn't pull herself out from as she lay hung and twitching in despair. She didn't get off from this, thankfully, but she wasn't in any position to really spare herself any dignity now, lying weak and humiliated, spitroasted by animals and struggling to think clearly now.

The camera shut off, and the Skrulls shifted back into their old forms, cocks still buried inside of her ass and her throat as they mocked and sneered at her. "How do you think Earth will see their hero now?"

"As a dirty, animal-loving whore, just as planned. Nobody will miss her now, and we can take her back to our ship and keep her as our fucktoy with no danger of them ever caring to seek her out. Her people will think she abandoned them to live in anonymous bestial bliss, and they'll never know she's a chained up sex toy held in a Skrull war ship for soldiers to enjoy as they wish."

One last pulse of the sonic weapon ensured the first sound Captain Marvel made as the cocks pulled out of her was a helpless, agonized scream, collapsing exhausted to the ground before being hauled up and carried off to despair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
